El comienzo de un Gran Amor
by JuLi-LOOny
Summary: HOLA! Este fic es un poco lo q yo por lo menos, espero de la historia de Ron y Hermione... Es mi primer fic... y esta hecho con amor :P:P:Pdejen RR y no sean compasivos!solo pq soy una principiate .. hacepto palos y puteadas y sugerencias! los dejo y deje


N/A: Dedicado a Gin y Lu y a sus fics que dieron vida al mío... Gracias por las ideas aunque es solo al principio... el resto es tooooodo miooo! Jeje las quieroooo

­­­­------------------------------------------------

Sexto año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hermione, sinceramente no sé que hay de malo en que te pida los apuntes, no se como haces para anotar todo lo que dice Binns sin dormirte a los cinco minutos.

Presto atención Ronald, y si sigues sin estudiar, reprobaras Historia de la magia... No creo que quieras que todo el mundo se burle de ti... ¿Acaso no es la materia más fácil de todas?.

Si bueno... pero igual... es egoísta de tu parte...

¿Egoísta? ¿Quién es el que si no fuera por mis apuntes no me dirigiría la palabra?

¡No es verdad Hermione!

¡Claro que lo es! Y tendrías que comenzar a preocuparte más por tus calificaciones. No puedes, simplemente no puedes, depender de mí y mis apuntes para pasar de año.

¿QUIÉN ERES TU AHORA PARA DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER?¡TE PARECES TERRIBLEMENTE A MI MADRE!

¡PUES QUE LÁSTIMA! ¡NO SERIA ASI DE NO SER POR TUS PÉSIMAS NOTAS!

¿QUÉ TE IMPORTAN A TI MIS NOTAS? ¿EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE MI VIDA ME DEJARAS EN PAZ?

Eso fue demasiado para Hermione... Las lágrimas le caían sin control por su rostro, sin poder creer lo que había dicho el que, hace unos minutos, creía su mejor amigo.

Está bien Ronald... si lo que más deseas en el mundo es no volverme a ver pues, suerte y que te vaya bien...

Hermione, no quise...

Está bien, Weasley... ya comprendí. No volverás a ver a la sabelotodo Granger nunca mas en tu vida...

Sin decir más salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas desde el cual se escuchó un fuerte portazo...

Ron se quedó paralizado. No sabía como había llegado a decir semejante estupidez. Sentía como si una gran pelota de plomo estuviera creciendo y creciendo dentro de su estómago.

Se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró Harry cansado y de mal humor.

¿Cómo te fue con Snape? - preguntó Ron, intentando sacarse la imagen de Hermione de su cabeza.

Bien... si el tener que limpiar todos los baños del cuarto piso sin magia alguna vez fue bueno. - dijo Harry dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano.

Recién ahí se percató de que la mirada triste de su amigo estaba fija en el pedacito de cielo que se veía por la ventana de la sala común.

¿Sucede algo, Ron?

Mmmm... define "algo".

Algo malo...

Define "malo"...

Vamos Ron... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Peleaste con Hermione otra vez?

¿Cómo supiste?

Digamos que... adiviné.

Fascinante, te va bien con Trelawney. - respondió Ron, con desgano.

Ya se le pasará... ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Crookshanks? ¿Snape? ¿Pig? ¿Fred? ¿George?.

Mis malas notas, sus apuntes y mi enorme y estúpida bocota. Le dije que no la quería ver mas en mi vida. Harry, tú bien sabes que no puedo vivir si no me habla. No sé que haré...

Ron dijo esto con un tono que preocupó a Harry. Nunca había escuchado al pelirrojo tan triste; desde que perdieron el primer partido de Quiddich el año anterior.

Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Ron...

Si, Buenas... - dijo el pelirrojo sarcásticamente y dio media vuelta encaminándose al cuarto de chicos dejando a Harry en la Sala Común.

A la semana siguiente, el clima durante el desayuno era muy tenso... Hermione alternaba entre su ejemplar de "Mil y una Hierbas mágicas" y su taza de café con leche, Ron no probaba bocado, y se encontraba con la mirada fija en la mesa del desayuno, como quien ha pasado toda la noche despierto. Harry por su parte estaba poniéndose nervioso (N/A: Guarda que Harry se pone histérico... jeje), la situación entre sus dos amigos era horrible... y él en el medio... muy a menudo sucedían cosas así... pero por pocas horas... ya hacia una semana que Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Ron, este por su parte, había faltado a todas las prácticas de Quiddich y se pasaba todas las horas libres dentro de la Sala Común detrás de algún libro que, según le pareció a Harry, era el primero que sacaba de la mochila. Luego del desayuno, Los de Griffindor se dirigieron hacia la torre Norte para su clase de Adivinación. Hermione se despidió de Harry (a Ron no le dijo nada en absoluto) al pie de las escaleras y se dirigió al trote hacia su clase de Aritmancia. Dentro del aula Harry y Ron se ubicaron en una de las mesas del fondo, como de costumbre cuando Harry dijo:

Oye, amigo, creo que tendrías que hablar con Hermione... - Era la primera vez en esa semana que se tocaba el tema.

Es ella la que no habla conmigo.

Si fuera tú lo intentaría.

Pues que suerte que no eres yo porque si ella no me habla no le hablaré.

Es una actitud un poco infantil ¿No crees? Digo, si quieres volver a ser su amigo lo mejor sería aclarar lo que le has dicho... no creo que se rehuse a escucharte...

Pues créelo porque será así...

Bien, si estas empeñado a perder a tu mejor amiga no diré mas nada. Ahora si cambias de idea avísame, así sabré que has entrado en razón. Y antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle que no pensaba arreglar las cosas con Hermione aunque se muriera de tristeza, la profesora Trelawney surgió de las sombras como de costumbre y comenzó a hablar sobre la lectura de la mano y siguió hasta el final de la clase... Ron no escuchó nada de lo que dijo la profesora, estaba inmerso en lo que Harry le había dicho... Una parte de su cerebro deseaba hablar con Hermione y aclarar lo que había sucedido pero otra parte se oponía a la idea. Era una eterna lucha interna.

Ese fin de semana, Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto con el resto de los Griffindors, se dirigían a Hogsmeade. En un momento en el que Hermione se les adelantó, Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró:

Hablaré con ella.

Bien pensado amigo, has vuelto.- Dijo Harry y se alejó para dejar a sus dos amigos solos. No sabía por qué, pero no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Paseó por las calles del pueblo y al pasar por la Casa de los Gritos recordó como, hace tres años, rescató a su padrino de las fauces del Ministerio. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Sirius quien, por su culpa, hacía ya un año que estaba muerto...

¿Dónde esta Harry?- Preguntó Hermione al notar que ella y Ron entraban solos a las Tres Escobas.

Ehhh... No lo sé, creo que olvidó que tenía que hacer un trabajo para Snape.- Inventó el pelirrojo.

Oh. Bueno.- Dijo Hermione y miró hacia otro lado- Creo que me iré a ver si te enojas o té molesto, recuerda que "nunca te dejo en paz".

Ehh... ¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar? Creo que te debo una explicación.

No me debes nada, está todo muy claro para mí, pero si quieres hablar más del asunto anda, te escucho.- Dijo Hermione corriendo una silla para sentarse.

Si, si te debo una explicación... - Dijo Ron imitando a su amiga y sentándose- mira, cuando te dije... bueno, eso que te dije, fue porque estaba enojado y no contigo, conmigo... Y no es verdad que solo te hablo por tus notas... - En ese momento Hermione abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Ron la interrumpió- Déjame terminar. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que estemos distanciados por las idioteces que digo cuando me pongo furioso... - Ron lo dijo de tal forma que sonó algo tierno, pero la chica no se lo tomó así.

¿Las idioteces que digo cuando me pongo furioso?- la voz le temblaba por la angustia y la rabia- ¿Sabes acaso como me hicieron a mí tus "_idioteces_"? ¿Crees que me largué a llorar ahí en frente tuyo porque me causó gracia lo que habías dicho? ¿Qué lo primero que pensé fue: ¿¡Hay que gracioso que es este niño? Pues te equivocas. Con su permiso, señor Idioteces, me voy antes de que te enfurezcas contigo mismo y comiences a gritarle a cualquiera que té de los buenos días.

¡Hermione espera!- Gritó Ron parándose, al ver que la castaña se iba de su lado.

¿Qué quieres ahora Weasley?- preguntó Hermione con aspereza.

No quise decir eso...

¿Es lo único que sabes decir? Oh no ya sé, lo que pasa es que esta enojado consigo mismo porque acaba de decirle cosas feas a la chica que lo hace pasar de año.

¡Yo no te dije cosas feas, si tu interpretas todo lo que digo como un insulto no es culpa mía!

Ah, ahora es todo culpa de una mala interpretación de la otra persona.

Diciendo esto Hermione salió de las Tres Escobas dando un fuerte portazo haciendo que todo el bar fije la mirada en Ron.

¿¡Qué mira todo el mundo, el espectáculo terminó - Dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo de las Tres Escobas con la mirada baja...

Media hora mas tarde Ron se reencontró con su amigo en la Sala Común de Griffindor.

Hola Harry- Dijo Ron de mala gana y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.

¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Harry adivinando la respuesta, al ver la cara de su amigo.

Prefiero no hablar de eso.

¿Acaso te pusiste de acuerdo con Hermione para no contar nada?

¿Ella está aquí?

Claro, llegó hace unos minutos.

Oh. Pues por si te interesa, empeoré la situación.

Ron... no creo que haya sido tan terrible, ¿Qué le has dicho?

Que cuando estaba furioso con migo mismo decía estupideces y luego ella me dijo que como podía llamar estupideces a la cantidad de "cosas feas" que le dije y que le echaba la culpa a ella de que había entendido todo mal y luego se fue y luego llegué aquí y en un futuro cercano por ahí no me veas más.

No digas tonterías Ron... Puede ser que Hermione no haya tomado muy bien tus palabras, eso no es razón para decir que "ya no te veré más" ¿O sí?.

Si, bueno, por ahí exageré un poco, pero creo que a partir de ahora te repartirás entre Hermione y yo... Jamás volveremos a ser un trío... Adiós Trío Griffindor... - Y con el mismo tono dramático de sus palabras, Ron giró sobre sus talones y subió hacia su cuarto. Harry se quedó allí, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto de verdad había en las palabras de su amigo.

La mañana de Haloween, todo el mundo se levantó de buen humor, tentado por el delicioso aroma a calabazas horneadas que impregnaban los pasillos... Harry se levantó listo para otro día entre las peleas de sus amigos. Pero al abrir los ojos, descubrió que la cama del pelirrojo se hallaba vacía. Al bajar a la Sala común lo vio sentado en los sillones frente al fuego, del cual solo quedaban cenizas, profundamente dormido. Seguramente había bajado al amanecer.

Ron, despierta...

¿Qué? ¿Harry?

Sí... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ehh, no lo sé... bajé hace un rato y me quedé dormido...

¿Te sientes bien?

Mmm... digamos que no estoy para grandes cosas...

¿Sigues con eso de "no me verás mas"? ¿O superaste esa etapa?

Harry... no seas molesto... sabes que me pasa... Hermione está empeñada a no hablarme nunca más en su vida y yo... bueno... aquí me ves.

Ron... disculpa... no sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Hablaré yo con Hermione... por ahí a mí me escucha...

Gracias amigo... te debo una... ¿Puedes avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que no me siento bien?

Ron... ve a clases... ya se acercan los exámenes... y no me quiero parecer a.. bueno a Ella... pero...

Si, si ya entendí...

Cuando los Griffindors entraron con los de Hufflepuff al aula de Transformaciones, un gato atigrado los esperaba "sentado" en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall. Al entrar el último estudiante, el gato dio lugar a una mujer de aspecto severo con un puntiagudo e irregular sombrero negro.

Buenos días alumnos.

Buenos días profesora- contestaron los alumnos a coro.

Bien, hoy veremos como hacer que los huesos de un vertebrado desaparezcan al instante convirtiéndolo en babosa.

En las mesas del fondo, Ron y Harry se mandaban mensajes vía papelitos:

"_Hablaré con Hermione en el recreo del almuerzo... Harry_"

"_OK, ESTARÉ EN LA SALA COMÚN... CUÉNTAME TODO... AUNQUE LO QUE DEBA ESCUCHAR NO SEA BUENO... RON._"

Potter. Weasley... ¿Podrían decirme cual es el hechizo que debo aplicarle a un vertebrado para quitarle los huesos?

Mm... No profesora, disculpe. - contestaron los dos a coro. Harry le estaba por decir que le preguntara a Lockhart pero no le pareció oportuno el momento y recordó que el profesor tenía leves dificultades para recordar su nombre.

10 puntos menos para Griffindor.

Del otro lado del aula se escuchó un bufido, al girar la cabeza, se encontraron con la mirada de Hermione que los observaba enfadada

Ron emitió algo parecido a un gruñido al ver que su "ex amiga" los estaba observando.

Luego del almuerzo, Harry se despidió de Ron en la puerta de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde, él suponía, encontraría a Hermione. En efecto, en una de las mesas del fondo, junto a la ventana estaba su amiga.

Hola, Hermione.

Ah, eres tú Harry. ¿Te importaría? Estoy estudiando... - Contestó la chica en un tono poco amigable, como si supiera lo que Harry iba a decirle. - Si vienes a pedirme que me disculpe con Ronald Weasley, pierdes el tiempo.

Mmm... Ehh, No, yo en realidad quería preguntarte una cosa sobre... Ehh... Pociones.

¿Sí?

No, bueno. En realidad es sobre un problema que tiene... Ehh... un amigo, que no es Ron, se peleó con su mejor amiga, que no eres tú, y se siente muy mal.

Harry...

¿Si?

Te dije que no perdonaré a Ron ...

¡Pero si no es Ron! Es... un amigo de un amigo de... Fred. Va a Hufflepuff, lo conocí en... un entrenamiento en el que nos cruzamos y a el se le había roto la escoba y yo le presté la mía y...

Harry, Harry ya basta... no gastes tus neuronas en eso que no te crees ni tú.

¡Pero si es verdad!- Dijo Harry con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Harry... NO perdonaré a Ron por más locas que sean tus historias

Bueno... sí es Ron... Vamos, no puedes seguir así por más tiempo.

¿Apostamos?

Bueno... ya entendí la indirecta...

No fue una indirecta.

Bien... veo que es imposible hacerte entender que...- Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de revelarle a Hermione. Optó por inventar otra cosa, pero no se le ocurría qué.- Que... Se arrepiente de lo que dijo... y que... se siente mal por haber herido de tal forma tus sentimientos.

Harry, es muy lindo lo que dijiste.- Dijo Hermione sonando a una niñita enamorada. Luego su cara se tornó seria y agregó- ¿De que libro lo sacaste?.

Bien. Veo que sigues empeñada a no perdonar a Ron aunque venga Malfoy y te lo pidiera de rodillas.

Mmm... Ahí lo pensaría... sería gracioso verlo.

Harry resolvió que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. Se levantó de la silla y con un desganado "adiós Hermione", se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Bien, nos espera un largo camino hasta que Hermione te perdone. Lo siento amigo.- Fue lo primero que dijo Harry al entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Bueno... Se podría decir que me lo esperaba. Gracias igualmente.- Dijo Ron sin ganas. A eso le siguió un incómodo silencio.

Creo que debemos bajar para Botánica.

Las semanas que le siguieron a la charla de Harry con Hermione, transcurrieron sin muchos sobresaltos. El enojo de Hermione parecía empezar a bajar. No tenía grandes charlas con ella mas allá de un "Hola" o un "adiós", pero era un progreso. Harry no se había rendido. Quería hacer entrar en razón a su amiga por varias cosas, una de las mas importantes era que ya no aguantaba ver a su amigo arrastrando los pies por los pasillos sin encontrarle un sentido a la vida, según decía el. Otra razón era que él mismo ya no soportaba que sus dos amigo no se hablaran, dejando de lado lo que Ron sentía por Hermione. De hecho, sospechaba que algo parecido le tendría que pasar a su amiga, si no, no le habrían afectado de tal forma las palabras de Ron.

Octubre se acercaba, y todos los estudiantes comenzaban a sacar de sus baúles las bufandas y los guantes. La noche de un viernes, los Griffindors se hallaban en su sala común al resguardo del frío del exterior. El silencio entre el separado trío era insoportable.

Ehh, ¿Dio tarea el profesor Fitwitch?- Dijo Harry para romper el incómodo silencio.

Harry, hoy no tuvimos encantamientos.- Respondió Hermione sin sacar la vista de su libro.

Oh, es verdad. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Harry, deja de decir idioteces, nada hará que Hermione me disculpe- Dijo de repente Ron con intención.

Bien. Ehh me voy. No se preocupen por mí. Estaré de vuelta en un instante.- Al decir esto Harry dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba...

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvía.

Ehh... Me voy a dormir.- Anunció Hermione.

No, por favor, espera.

¿Ahora qué quieres Ron?- El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado. Hacía 3 meses que no le hablaba, cunado lo hacía, le decía "Ronald" o "Weasley", pero nunca "Ron"- Me vas a decir algo o te vas a limitar a quedarte ahí parado?.

Mira Hermione... quiero arreglar las cosas contigo de una buena vez.

Ohh... entiendo... en que materia te esta llendo mal?

Hermione, cuando entenderas que no me importan mis notas y que ya no soporto tu silencio?

Hermione se hechó en los brazos de su amigo sollozando. Ella, en el fondo, tampoco soportaba el silencio de Ron y empezaba a darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón. Y luego, avergonzada por su impulso dijo:

No se como pude estar enojada contigo. En realidad si sé, pero eso no viene al caso. Está bien. Te perdono.

Hermione desapareció escaleras arriba, entre feliz y avergonzada. Ron se quedó ahí parado como en un estado de shock, sin poder creer que al fin se había reconciliado con su amiga. Ahora restaba esperar y decidirse a revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Las semanas que siguieron, encontraron al trío Griffindor, nuevamente junto.

Una noche, mientras todo Hogwarts cenaba en el ruidoso Gran Salón, Dumbledore se paró y de inmediato se hizo silencio.

Lamento interrumpir esta magnífica cena, pero debo, con profundo agrado, comunicarles que el mes próximo, por motivo de las Navidades, se celebrará un baile. En el tablero de anuncios de cada Sala Común se encuentran todas las informaciones necesarias para aclarar cualquier duda. Muchas gracias y sigan disfrutando la cena.

Hubo toda clase de reacciones frente a la noticia. La gran mayoría se entusiasmó con la idea. Pero hubo otros, como Harry y Ron, que al recordar el desastre del baile anterior, preferían que se los tragara la tierra. Hermione por su parte no prestaba mucha atención a la noticia, mas bien, parecía poco interesada en la idea de un nuevo baile en Hogwarts.

Más tarde, en la Sala Común, sin que Hermione los oyera, Harry y Ron hablaban.

Harry... ¿Debo invitarla al baile?

¿A Hermione?

No, a mi tía. Sí Harry, a Hermione.

Está bien, solo bromeaba. Considerando lo que sientes por ella, sería una buena oportunidad.

¿Para que?

Vamos Ron... Para decirle lo que sientes.

¿Y qué es exactamente lo que siento?

Ehh... Ron, soy tu mejor amigo, no tu psicoanalista.

¿Mi QUE?

Nada, no importa. El punto es: ¿Sientes por Hermione algo más que amistad?- Dijo Harry adoptando una postura de entrevistador televisivo, como esos que se parecían tremendamente a Lockhart que miraba la tía Petunia los sábados en la noche.

Harry, no bromees, esto es serio.

Oh claro, perdona, olvidaba que estabamos hablando de lo que sientes hacia tu mejor amiga, a la que conoces hace seis años y de la que estás enamorado hace cinco años, 364 días y 23 horas. (N/A: vieron "Love Actually"). Volviendo, sigo creyendo que debes invitarla.

¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

Por tercera vez te digo que si y considerando que ella podría sentir lo mismo que tu... es una buena idea.

¿Y que hay si me rechaza?

Harry no sabía que contestarle a su amigo. Aunque estaba seguro de que su amiga sentía algo más que amistad por Ron, no podía asegurar que no lo rechazaría.

No sé Ron, solo pienso que sería una buena oportunidad.- Se levantó y se fue, dejando a Ron con algo en que pensar.

Navidad se acercaba y Ron se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Había logrado amigarse con Hermione, pero ya no la podía mirar sin ponerse colorado hasta la raíz del pelo. Harry había tomado una muy buena decisión, como no los obligaban a ir con parejas, decidió que lo mejor sería ir solo y disfrutar de una buena comida. A Ron le atraía esa idea, pero seguía pensando que debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

Una noche ventosa de sábado, los tres Griffindors se hallaban en la sala común terminando los últimos deberes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry hacía señas a Ron para que lo mirara. Cuando lo logró le susurró:

Invítala ahora.- Y levantando el tono de voz para que Hermione también lo oyera, - Olvidé mi libro de encantamientos en la biblioteca, creo que debo ir a buscarlo.

Toma Harry, te presto el mío- Le dijo Hermione ignorando la verdadera intención de su amigo.

Oh, no gracias. Es que necesito mi libro, allí tenía mi apunte de Historia de la magia.- Y se marchó antes de que Hermione pudiera decirle algo.

A Ron le temblaba la voz cuando se dirigió a su amiga que se encontraba con la nariz pegada a su tarea de pociones.

Ehh... Hermione... me estaba preguntando... - Hermione volteó sorprendida.

¿Sí?

Si... - Ron tomó aire y lo dijo todo de una vez.- Si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

Oh... - Hermione parecía impresionada y a la vez estaba tan nerviosa que miraba para todas partes como buscando algo.- Sí, Sí claro. Me encantaría.

Bien. Genial.- Los dos se encontraban en profundo silencio y sonrojados hasta decir basta, por otra parte, Ron rogaba que Harry llegara en ese momento para romper el incomodísimo silencio. En efecto, el retrato se abrió y por allí entro Harry, ansioso de saber si su teoría se confirmaría o no el día del baile.

Me voy a dormir, Buenas noches.- dijo Hermione y lanzó una furtiva mirada a Ron, quien se sonrojó de tal forma que no se distinguía donde terminaba u cara y donde comenzaba su pelo.

Bu... Buenas noches

Adiós Hermione. Y bien, ¿me parece a mí o aquí hay alguien que me tiene que contar algo?- Dijo Harry riendo.

Iré con ella al baile, Harry, tenias razón... no me rechazó.- Harry veía a su amigo tan feliz que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Su teoría estaba a punto de confirmarse, y si eso pasaba, el trío Griffindor ya no sería el mismo. (N/A: ya sé... esto es un poco melodramático pero bueno... si uno lo piensa es verdad...)

Hola a todos! Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores! Lo prometo jaja:P! En primer lugar, quiero agradecer, como dice al principio del fic, a mis grandes amigas Gin y Lu... que dieron vida e ideas a este conjunto de palabras. La verdad es un poco lo que, creo, muchas personas esperan del 6º libro. (Q SALE MUUY PRONTITOOO) o sea, el comienzo de "la relación " entre Ron y Hermione q se viene haciendo desear... bueno.. Adiós y dejen reviews!

CHAU!

/JuLi-LoOnEy\


End file.
